


Shot

by kiseraeota



Series: it's all just one gang au [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: After death, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Angst, D.N.A. mv, Death, Gang AU, Gangs, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Killing, Knives, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Stripping, Tattoos, infinite, leader! sunggyu, shot, third person, tw/ violence, what's new tho?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiseraeota/pseuds/kiseraeota
Summary: The war wasn't as grand as the Back music video made it out to be. There were no flying people unless they were dead, and there, most certainly, were no singing and synchronized dancing.Although, after thirty missions, Sungyeol and Myungsoo had started becoming pretty synchronized, defending and having each other's butts. "— gang au





	Shot

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a few posts i saw around twitter. and i'm stuck on back home and sia, so here's a warmup fic. enjoy! also, i had to fix something sorry.

* * * 

“But it’s like that, it’s like that. My heart won’t change even if you drive me away.   
Crazily only you, because I’m a fool who only looks for you till death.”   
   
— _Shot by INFINITE_    
   
 

* * * 

 

 **LEE SUNGYEOL** could never get used to the chills the top office gave him. Even after the forty six times he's come and accepted every mission Sunggyu assigned him to, even after the hundreds of times the youngest of them asked him to come over for some drinks he just didn't have the heart to refuse. 

Sadly, he wasn't coming over for coffee or tea that time around. His heart was knocking on his sternum so loudly he could almost hear it beating against the monotonous hum of the air conditioner. Sungjong didn't have his bright, friendly face on—his expression just screamed business and business only. 

Sungyeol was thanked for coming over, although the remorse seemed fake coming from Sungjong. 

"I don't have a choice, now do I?" Bitterness was all Sungyeol could taste. 

Sungjong apologized though grit teeth. Sungyeol wasn't stupid—he knew the younger was just forcing it for the sake of saying it. Whether he meant it or not was another question, but it would be fairly hard to get anything out of the broker in front of him who would give out all details about anyone in Seoul if you paid him enough. Infinite took him in on his sixteenth birthday, and from there he was training enough to be known as the best information broker in the black market. 

It was no joke when he relayed the details of the newest mission to Sungyeol who had no room to ask questions. It was considerate of Sungjong to inquire, to which the tall man shook his head to. "I don't need any more. Thank you, Lee Sungjong." 

"You used to call me _Jjong_ , hyung." 

Sungyeol snorted. "I don't deserve to call anyone nicknames at this point." 

The younger nodded and wished him luck on his job. He didn't need luck—Sungyeol could do it. It was fairly easy, taking into account the hundred forty-six other missions he went on. He felt like he could do anything Infinte would tell him to do. 

He hopped onto his motorcycle and revved up the engine, holding the helmet with his arm. Sungjong had scolded him already for not wearing the appropriate protective gear anymore, but he could care less. 

He rode into Seoul's midnight, neon lights blurring his vision as he sped from street to street. 

 

 

 

 **KIM MYUNGSOO** was told he'd be accompanied by two of the best people in the gang and he really expected a lot from the one and only Infinite. 

However, he wasn't expecting a literal angel and a lamp post who was running late for their mission. 

Perhaps he set his bar too high? 

Jang Dongwoo was holding the wheel on their trip to Park Entertainment, and he was... bright. Too bright. The elder lit up whenever something even a little bit amusing showed up in the street. He sang along to the songs on the radio, although he wasn't bad, it just wasn't Myungsoo was expecting. 

"Dongwoo-hyung, why are we stopping?" Myungsoo asked, getting restless, too eager to start his debut mission. 

Dongwoo hummed. "It's a red light." 

All Myungsoo could do was nod. He had no say—he was the rookie and if he was correct, his companion already had forty five seals. One seal remaining. Dongwoo wasn't hiding his seals—they formed an infinity symbol on his bare right shoulder with only the middle one left. 

 _Knock._  

 _Knock._  

Myungsoo looked over at the driver's side window to see someone knocking for some food. He couldn't remember the last time he saw a beggar, but these streets were home to the most illegal of illegal acts, he just wasn't surprised at all. 

"Myungsoo-yah, can you hand over that can by your feet?" 

He handed it over, suspicious of what was inside. Dongwoo popped it open and handed a biscuit to the little kid knocking outside his glass window. In the midst of his angelic act, the stoplight turned green, yet the driver wasn't budging.  

"Hyung, it's a greenlight now." Myungsoo informed him 

Dongwoo glanced at him, still closing the window. "We kill people for a living, Myungsoo. Do you think we have enough decency to follow traffic rules?" 

In the end, Myungsoo decided not to question the members any more than he already had. 

 

 

 

 **LEE SUNGYEOL** was much later and taller than Myungsoo expected. Sungyeol predicted the younger would be a little less honest, but he was pretty vocal with his thoughts. 

"Dongwoo-hyung, is this kid really the one we're going with?" Sungyeol snorted. 

"Didn't Sungjongie tell you not to ask questions if you're not talking to him?" Dongwoo replied. "Let's just get this over with." 

Park Entertainment's security system was shit. Or it was, according to Dongwoo who had once successfully infiltrated programs to watch the newest episode of his favorite series three days earlier than the premiere. 

"I'll always be thankful to have you on our side." After five years of working together, Sungyeol was still in awe at his hyung's handiwork. 

They worked their way into the building, where Park Mirae should still be working, dealing with another organization's classified files. Knowing full well there would be traps set up and Park Mirae would be expecting them anyway, the trio took the elevator to the seventh floor. 

Dongwoo stood in front—he had to deal with the first wave they knew were coming. Sure enough, about five men came at them the second the elevator doors opened. The fistfight was over in a moment until reinforcements came in three second later. 

Sungyeol could feel the amazement oozing from Myungsoo. "Don't worry about him. Let's get to Park Mirae." 

"What makes you so sure?" 

Sungyeol pointed at the lump of leather resting on the marble tiled floor of the building. "He took off his vest, can you see? It's going to take him a while." 

"But—" 

"Don't worry too much." Sungyeol rolled his eyes. "It's how we roll." 

Myungsoo nodded reluctantly and followed as Sungyeol ran to the door standing in front of them. Unsurprisingly, it was unlocked, the arrogance Sungjong had predicted wasn't wrong. 

Sungyeol knew it was going to be a tough fight when their opponent was a black-belter in taekwondo.  He needed the adrenaline rush and the lady was about to give it to him. He lunged and pinned her down. She fought back—fists and legs flying everywhere in the space between them. 

 _Crack._  

 _Whack!_  

Items were breaking everywhere and so were Sungyeol's bones. He mentally cursed himself for charging without thinking... again. 

He prayed for something to happen to break the equilibrium. Park Mirae was in a state as bad as he was, but they needed one last push. 

He hoped for something. 

He hoped for anything. 

"Sungyeol, hold her!" Myungsoo yelled, snapping Sungyeol out of the equilibrium. He turned back to see Myungsoo pointing his gun out in their direction. 

"What are you planning?" Sungyeol yelled, turning his attention back to the fight he was currently engaged in. 

"Move away from her when I give my signal!" 

"What?" 

Myungsoo gulped. "Trust me!" 

Sungyeol said nothing. He willed himself to use more strength and outbrain his opponent until he had her pinned against the wall, holding her by the wrists. 

"Hold that position!" Myungsoo ordered. 

"I don't want to die by your gun, alright, kid?" Sungyeol snapped. 

"Just be quick!" 

He didn't need to be told twice. If he let go too early, their target would still have a chance to escape. Yet if he let go too late, well... there wouldn't be another mission to give his corpse. 

He heard the gunshot and everything was silent. 

He closed his eyes, preparing for the worst. 

When he heard Myungsoo's voice yelling at him to get out of the way, he let go. 

 

 

 

 **LEE SUNGJONG** wasn't shocked at all when he received the call from Sungyeol telling him their mission to capture a suspect for attempting to hack into their security system. 

"Who gave out this mission, anyway?" Sungyeol's voice was almost static from the other line. 

"Sunggyu-hyung did." Sungjong answered, not bothering to follow their code of confidentiality. He just didn't consider it something to hide from Sungyeol. 

"I almost broke all my ribs trying to fight someone who didn't have the skill to even find the server." Sungyeol's voice was slowly rising. Dangerously. 

"We just had to assess whether Kim Myungsoo-sshi had enough guts to be able to kill, and if the rumors of his dead on accuracy were correct." 

"Damn right they are." Sungyeol hissed. "Almost had me killed if I moved a millisecond too late." 

Sungjong laughed. "Don't worry, hyung, we'll get you steak and soju when you get back." 

He could almost picture Sungyeol shaking his head. "Only _you_ would pair up soju and steak." 

"You know that's not true!" 

"See you soon, Lee Sungjong." 

Sungyeol ended the call. 

The trio arrived back in Sungjong's office drenched in sweat and blood that could and could not be their own. Especially Dongwoo and Sungyeol who were engaged in physical fighting in contrast to Myungsoo's gun stunt. 

"Congratulations, hyungs." Sungjong greeted, not bothering to look up from his computer. 

"You could at least mean it, Lee Sungjong." Sungyeol's tone was as harsh as ever. 

"Sungyeolie, let it go." Dongwoo held on to the tall man's arm. "We all know Sungjong's always like this." 

Myungsoo, on the other hand, was as emotionless as ever. Or at least, that was what the records said about him. Sungjong never doubted the records before, but this hyung could mean rethinking all he'd learned the past years. 

"What does it mean now that I've completed the first mission?" He asked, staring at Sungjong straight on. 

"It means you've been accepted into the most prestigious gang in Seoul, maybe even South Korea." Sungjong answered. "We'll talk about who you're going to partner up with, but am I correct when I say Jungyeop-sshi oriented you on the rules already?" 

Myungsoo nodded. 

"Then we'll just call you over when you get your first seal." 

He didn't know if he imagined it, but Myungsoo was almost sure he saw Sungyeol sporting hurt in his eyes when Sungjong mentioned the seals. 

Sungjong and Dongwoo, were quite sure they saw agony in the tallest's eyes. 

 

 

 

 **JANG DONGWOO** knew the kid would ask about the seals soon enough and he wasn't about to let Sungyeol hear in the topic. Their newest member was assigned to share his room, giving him an excuse to tell Myungsoo to ask questions after they've settled in their room already. 

"What's the deal with the seals?" Myungsoo wondered from the passenger seat of the car.  

Dongwoo remained silent. He had made up his mind to answer the questions after they've arrived and he wasn't about to go back on his word. Instead, he blasted the song on the radio and started to sing along, trying to ignore the stare Myungsoo was giving him. 

He rapped along to Tic Toc and belted out to the falsettos of Paradise. He did everything, to give Myungsoo the idea that he really wasn't going to budge. 

Their room wasn't much of a room but more of a whole two-bedroom apartment that looked much better than the ones around it. Dongwoo could still remember the last owner of the place, but he couldn't care less. That was Sungyeol's burden to carry, not his. 

"Will you answer my questions now?" Myungsoo asked, handing Dongwoo a bottle of alcohol. 

"Go shoot." Dongwoo gulped down half the contents of the glass bottle. 

"What's the deal with the seals?" Myungsoo asked once more. 

"You know how we did the mission just now? That was worth one seal. That was worth your first one. You only get seals when you finish a mission given by Infinite's leader, Kim Sunggyu. Other missions are from Woollim, the trash dump you came from. Those aren't worth shit, but they give in good cash. 

"The illegal ones are usually Woollim missions. Those involve robberies, drug dealing, some murders here and there, but nothing major. You don't even get a fucking seal to commemorate your win." 

"Those aren't major?" 

"Not even close." Dongwoo shook his head. "Infinite missions are given by the government or by Sunggyu-hyung. Basically, they help ruin the economy, or we get rid of the people the government don't want around anymore. When Sunggyu-hyung gives out the missions, we hijack entire companies or things like that." 

Myungsoo blinked. "Why is Kim Sunggyu the leader, though?" 

"He's the most ruthless amongst all of us." Dongwoo turned dark. He almost hoped the kid would stop asking questions already before he said something he wasn't supposed to. 

"How so?" 

"You can ask Sungyeol if he has it in his heart to trust you." 

 

 

 

 

* * * 

“Why make things complicated when things are so good?   
No matter what anyone says, I don’t care”   
   
— _Inception_ _by INFINITE_    
   
 

* * * 

   
 

 **LEE SUNGYEOL** couldn't place if it was irritation or his nerves that were getting the best of him. The scorching heat from the sun was almost unbearable and his newfound partner was still nowhere to be seen, nor was he picking up his phone. It wasn't like Lee Sungyeol to ever worry about a partner this much, but the kid had so much potential in him, he just couldn't help it. 

He held on to his left forearm, stroking the seals he had gotten throughout his years as a member of Infinite. He counted them one by one, remembering each time he was able to earn them. 

Myungsoo finally came over, a single dot could be seen from the back of his neck. He was almost showing it off to Sungyeol who found it cute how Myungsoo could be so enthusiastic about killing people. Although, they were going rogue and hacking into the files of nearby hospitals just to update Sungjong's precious records. This mission didn't involve killing anyone in particular, although if the need arises, Sungyeol knew he wouldn't hesitate. 

The ride to their destination was silent besides the faint hum of the engine and Myungsoo's silent murmurs, trying to memorize the codes and programming. 

Sungyeol glanced over at the passenger seat to see a hunched up, coated Myungsoo, covering his ears as if it was taking his all to concentrate on the job at hand. 

Sungyeol snickered. "You don't have to memorize all that." 

Myungsoo looked up. "I'm studying for future use." He admitted, quite arrogantly. "You can trust me on the coding for the one we're doing right now. Don't worry, Sungyeol." 

"Haha, you sound just like Namu." 

" _Namu_?" 

Sungyeol caught himself. Taking a deep breath helped him choke down whatever it was he was about to say. He wasn't sure if Myungsoo was even allowed to know about that. He collected his thoughts, making sure he doesn't say anything out of line. He didn't want those memories to resurface just yet.  

"Nam Woohyun-sshi was my old partner." He said after a good five minutes. "He was just like you, only a lot louder and shorter, and a hell lot more arrogant. He's one of the seven first seals you get which symbolize legends only." 

"How come there are seven?" 

"There's Namu as one, he was the best at everything and we could all count on him. Sunggyu-hyung is one for obvious reasons, also Lee Sungjong. Howon is another, also Dongwoo-hyung. They were the first ones Sunggyu-hyung recruited to be part of Infinite." 

"Are you part of it?" 

Sungyeol nodded bitterly. "For being the first one to complete all forty six seals." 

Myungsoo looked like he wanted to ask more questions, and Sungyeol couldn't blame him. But there were things he had to earn to learn about. Sungyeol just wasn't about to give out his deepest darkest secrets to someone who could potentially take his life. 

Sungyeol took a deep breath and shook his head. "I have a question for you, though, Myungsoo. Why weren't you answering your phone a while ago?" 

Myungsoo looked down and started giggling as if he was too ashamed to tell Sungyeol what had happened. His reddening ears were another indication that they probably were, if Sungyeol's predictions were correct. 

"Were you jacking off to porn?" 

Myungsoo almost choked on his own saliva. "I wasn't!" He protested. "I wasn't doing that this time!" 

Sungyeol couldn't help his own laughter from coming out. "So even handsome people watch porn too. That's good to know." 

"Why the fuck is that even good to know?" 

"I don't know, it's funny when you think about it!" 

"But, Sungyeol, you're pretty good looking yourself, but I can sense you also jack off to porn." 

Sungyeol's laughter died out. "How'd you figure that out?" 

"Figure what out?" 

"That I'm good looking?" Sungyeol smirked. 

Myungsoo raised his hands and pointed to his head with his index fingers. "I'm telepathic, Lee Sungyeol-sshi." 

"More like tele- _pathetic._ Shut up, Kim Myungsoo, I'm still older than you." 

Myungsoo pouted exaggeratedly, trying to make the cutesy look work, and if Sungyeol had to comment, he _made_ it work. "Do you want me to start calling you _hyung_ from now on?" 

Sungyeol was never one for formalities, but he appreciated the gestures. It was something Woohyun had rubbed onto him after three years of partnership. It was now stuck on Sungyeol even after all that time. He glanced at Myungsoo once more. 

"Don't. It's disgusting when it's coming from you." 

Myungsoo laughed. "That's alright, Sungyeol. You just better lead the gang well when we get there." 

"Hey! We agreed we'd handle twenty men each!" 

"Ehh." 

 

They got the job done pretty early, despite all of Myungsoo's whining about not wanting to lead a part of Woollim just yet, and Sungjong told them they'd be allowed to take the rest of the day off. Much to Sungyeol's pleasure. It was either he went home of he went to a nearby fried chicken place for dinner. 

He called Myungsoo over from the sidewalk to get on his bike. 

"What for?" Myungsoo's eyebrows scrunched together out of curiosity. 

"I'm treating you out. It's our first job as partners and we finally get free time." Sungyeol replied. "And it's embarrassing to go drinking alone." 

"Where are we going?" 

"To eat fried chicken and to get laid." 

Myungsoo nodded. "Alright. Let's go." 

The fried chicken place was, to say the least, full of gang members. Most of which were from Woollim and SM. Sungyeol was pretty well known and Myungsoo... well, he was natural people magnet. There wasn't much to eat but chicken, chicken and even more chicken. It wasn't that Sungyeol was complaining—he wanted chicken in the first place, but he really wanted to treat Myungsoo to a better place that didn't reek of sweat and blood. 

In the end, Sungyeol resorted to beating up an SM member into paying for all of them. Ruthless, but he still technically did not treat his friend to this dump. 

"Let's go to that bar across the street." Sungyeol pulled Myungsoo by the wrist. The bouncer was someone Woohyun used to know, and all they had to do was show their Infinite symbols. Although, Sungyeol needed to do some explaining that Myungsoo was a new member that it wasn’t a mole but a seal. 

Sungyeol didn't mean to drink much. 

He just wanted some alcohol into his system. But it started with half a bottle of vodka which turned to six full bottles, and four bottles of beer. Myungsoo was on par with him when it came to how lightheaded they were at that time. Sungyeol was glad they had their own little room where the staff would only comee when they asked for it. He was starting to get bored by the lapdance the local stripper was giving him, and Myungsoo looked like he would rather do something else. After the payment, Sungyeol shooed them away. 

"Are you alright?" He asked the man across him. 

"I'm okay." Myungsoo replied, stroking his own throbbing cock. 

Sungyeol eyed him. "You don't look alright. Do you want help with that?" 

The boy nodded and Sungyeol took that as a hint to call Myungsoo over to his couch. Sungyeol started to stroke his length, whispering and licking into Myungsoo's ears. His hands moved up to remove the sweaty button up shirt that was stuck to Myungsoo's upper body. He bit on Myungsoo's shoulder, sucking and licking one spot at a time while his hands made their way into Myungsoo's jeans, under his boxers, feeling the heat radiating from Myungsoo's cock. 

It wasn't long until Sungyeol had pushed down Myungsoo onto the red leather couch, pushing their lips together, sucking and biting each other's mouths. 

Sungyeol couldn't remember what happened from there. Maybe they ended up fucking for real, maybe they didn't. Although, the latter seemed too farfetched. 

 

The next morning was chaotic. Sungyeol could smell Myungsoo on him yet he couldn't remember how far they went. He was just glad they didn't wake up beside each other. It was one of those times he was glad he was part of a gang who would carry him home out of fear of dying in his hands. He rang up Myungsoo who still didn't pick up. He never got the reason why Myungsoo wasn't answering his calls from the other day, but perhaps he still had the same problem. 

It was Dongwoo who called him. Only, it was Myungsoo on the other line. Sungyeol apologized for what happened, and the other seemed pretty apologetic as well.  

"As a proper apology, I'm going to tell you the secret to getting all the forty six seals at once." Sungyeol offered. "It's not pretty but you can probably pull it off." 

"You can tell me when the time comes. It doesn't have to be rushed." 

"Alright. I swear I'm going to help you get all forty six seals, Kim Myungsoo." 

Although, no one really acknowledged what happened as a mistake, and that made Sungyeol sigh in relief as Myungsoo passed the phone back to Dongwoo. 

Dongwoo only said one line before he ended the call. 

"Sunggyu's going to get his forty sixth." 

Just as the line dropped, Sungyeol's heart did too. 

 

 

 

 **JANG DONGWOO** was worried, but he had faith in Sunggyu. And although he had his own doubts, he still managed to get his ass to Sunggyu's apartment. 

"YG wants to take you down." 

Sunggyu wasn't even surprised when the news reached him. "I heard they know about the seals." 

Dongwoo nodded. "They want to take down the leader who can't complete the seals he himself created." 

"You created those rules with me." 

"And I want to take responsibility." 

Sunggyu slammed on the table, the metals clanging against each other echoing in the room. "I'm not going to let you." 

"Think about it, Sunggyu!" It wasn't often when Dongwoo would raise his voice like that, but he was doing it to get his point across to his partner. "It's not even that hard of a task!" 

"But we can take them down! We have SM, Pledis, Bighit and much more gangs who are willing to go against them. We won't lose, Dongwoo." 

"But once they hear about your weakness, they wouldn't think twice on stabbing our backs in a snap." 

"It's not a weakness—" 

" _For fuck's sake, Kim Sunggyu_!" Dongwoo snapped. "Literally all you have to do is kill your partner. Goddamn it, even Lee Sungyeol was able to kill Nam Woohyun for that goddamn seal." 

Sunggyu clenched his jaw. "That was Woohyun's choice and he was just about to die from the battle anyway." 

"And it's my choice to let you kill me for the sake of this gang's reputation." 

"There's no one to replace you, Dongwoo!" 

"Stop making excuses. We both know Myungsoo is going to be much better than me soon enough. There's Howon too. Literally the only person better than me is dead!" 

Sunggyu choked back tears. He didn't want to lose another dear friend—he didn't want to lose another comrade. After he lost his boyfriend in the hands of his own stupidity, he didn't know how to carry on with the rules he had made up. 

He knew Sungyeol had feelings for Woohyun despite the latter being in a relationship with him, and he just assumed Sungyeol would do anything to make sure Woohyun would live. 

That wasn't the case. 

And Sunggyu didn't want to repeat the scenario again. 

"Why do you want to throw away your life?" Sunggyu swallowed his pride. "I don't want to kill you, Dongwoo." 

"I would risk my life trying to protect you then." Dongwoo smiled. "You have to take responsibility." 

"I'll make sure it doesn't happen." 

"You can never be too sure." 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * 

“You can hate me, who had made you cry and left you once   
I’ll remember it all, I’ll be in pain   
For you, for you.”   
   
— _Destiny_ _by INFINITE_    
   
 

* * * 

 

 **KIM MYUNGSOO** could barely breathe through the hundreds of people who gathered in that old warehouse. They were able to come by Sunggyu's order and he wasn't sure what Sungyeol had to do with it, but he stood there in front, beside the mastermind of the whole plan. 

He knew there was a bloodbath incoming—they all knew it. Only a handful of their population hasn't seen an actual battle between gangs. Although, this one was one for the books. 

It had been decades since the last time the major gangs had come together to fight, and the lineup was surely different from before. It was the first time SM and Pledis joined up, as well as JYP and YG. This was a huge brawl not even the cops could stop. 

Myungsoo's guns were loaded and his hair was cut short to display his half-finished infinity symbol at the back of his neck. His shoulders not only carried the heavy weight of the sniper slung across his back, but also the name of Infinite.  

Sungyeol, Dongwoo and Sunggyu had their arms bare to showcase their own infinity symbols. Sungjong was only wearing a single glove to show off his seals at the back of his hand. Howon... well, he was topless. All his seals were almost glistening on his chest. Compared to their forty five and Sungyeol's forty six, Myungsoo couldn't help but feel timid. 

 

The war wasn't as grand as the Back music video made it out to be. There were no flying people unless they were dead, and there, most certainly, were no singing and synchronized dancing. 

Although, after thirty missions, Sungyeol and Myungsoo had started becoming pretty synchronized, defending and having each other's butts. 

Every once in a while, Sungyeol would tease him about how "life would be so much easier if Namu was still my partner." 

To which he replied, "do you want me to pull the trigger earlier or do you want to shut up?" 

And Infinite had a thing where they would race to the top of YG and the first one to kill him has the special privilege of completing the seals without having to do the last mission. Dongwoo and Sunggyu were left behind, doing their behind the scenes jobs as always, and Sungyeol was only doing it for Myungsoo. 

"You know, you really don't have to do this to yourself." Myungsoo reminded his partner, shooting legs and arms quicker than he ever had in his life. 

"I promised you, didn't I?" Sungyeol told him, charging at his opponents with a long pole he picked up somewhere, pushing them towards Myungsoo's field of view. 

"You can hold back on the targets." 

"Nah, I like seeing you fretting this much." He giggled. 

Out of all the people Kim Myungsoo had met, only Lee Sungyeol could giggle in the middle of a gang war. Just how gutless was he? 

They were able to make a clear pathway towards the other end of the battlefield, atop a construction site for a building that was never finished because YG claimed it as their battlefield. They were almost there―just a few more floors until they could take down YG for good. 

Only, they were overconfident. 

It was an open space. 

Of course they wouldn't be there. 

And of course, they planned to shoot whoever is coming over to their fake location. 

 

 

 

 **LEE SUNGYEOL** was shot. Ten times. They weren't vital points, but he could die from excess bleeding any moment now. 

Myungsoo had enough accuracy and reflexes to kill the one who shot him from the construction site from the other building which actually had walls instead of just metal bars. Sungyeol was thankful he had Myungsoo along with him. 

"Sungyeol!" Myungsoo laid him down on the ground, trying to find a way to stop the bleeding, but failing to do so. "I'm sorry." 

"You don't have to be." 

"I'm sorry!" 

"Myungsoo..." 

"I don't know how to save you." 

"It's okay." 

"I'm sorry, Sungyeol!" 

Sungyeol pressed a bloody hand against Myungsoo's tear and dirt grimed face. He was coughing out blood and he felt the bullet stuck in his lungs, but he forced himself to talk. "Remember how I told you there was a secret to getting all the seals at once?" 

Myungsoo nodded. 

"You just have to kill me." 

Myungsoo blinked. "Are you out of your mind?!" 

Sungyeol laughed. "You've always been so cute, Kim Myungsoo. All you have to do is kill your partner, and _SHAZAM!_ You have all forty six seals. People will fear you and you become the seventh true member of Infinite." 

"Nam Woohyun-sshi... He died... like this?" 

Sungyeol stroked his partner's cheek with his blood-stained thumb. "It was me." He admitted. "Pretty much the same way too. He kept his word in the end." Sungyeol coughed, blood sputtering out of his mouth. "His last words were funny too. 'I guess I took the words _I would die for you_ too seriously, huh, Yeolie?'" Sungyeol laughed. "He was amazing. And I had this huge-ass crush on him too." 

"You weren't able to move on from him, were you?" 

Sungyeol shook his head. "I'm pretty sure I love _you_ , Kim Myungsoo. Or _loved_ , seeing as you're about to kill me with your own hands." 

Myungsoo's crestfallen look was too much for Sungyeol to handle. He started sobbing as well. 

"Myungsoo, if you don't kill me, I'm going to die anyway." He said, forcing himself to talk even as his lungs were just about to give out. "I'd rather die in the hands of a comrade than an enemy during the war. So get your gun and shoot me." 

"But..." 

"Myungsoo!" 

And he was shot again. 

He smiled and looked at his partner, who was trying to make a river out of his own tears. "Thank you, partner." Sungyeol croaked out for one last time before his body gave up. 

 

 

 _"You're such an asshole, Yeol."_  

 _"Got it from the one and only."_  

 _"I can't believe you told him you loved him."_  

 _"He wouldn't kill me if I hadn't said that. He might have left me there to rot instead of carrying me like some goddamn hero. I might as well lie, you know?"_  

 _"You still haven't gotten rid of your habit of talking too much when you lie."_  

 _"Shut up, Namu!"_  

 _"Kyahahaha! Hello, did you miss me?"_  

 _"Oh? Dongwoo's here too?"_  

 _"Woohyun, I missed you!"_  

 _"I guess Sunggyu-hyung finally killed you, huh?"_  

 _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, FINALLY? It took me three months to convince him to do it!"_  

 _"Aw, Gyu's all grown up now."_  

 _"Stop getting googly-eyed over your boyfriend now, Nam! You're dead, for fuck's sake!"_  

 _"Says the one who can't take his eyes off Kim Myungsoo!"_  

 _"Kyahahaha so, who's coming here next?"_  

 _"I bet it's Howon."_  

 _"Howon. A hundred percent sure it's going to be_ _Howon_ _."_  

 _"You people are evil!"_  

 

 

 

* * * 

“You, the one who always looked at me from far away   
Now I will go close to you   
Thank you for being with me.”   
   
— _Thank You_ _by INFINITE_    
   
 

* * * 

 


End file.
